


Mącący Nałóg

by Ciri666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depression, Drug Use, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciri666/pseuds/Ciri666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- John, chce mi się - ogłasza Sherlock wchodząc do pokoju.<br/>Doktor odkłada czytaną gazetę i rzuca mu badawcze spojrzenie.<br/>- Nie – odpowiada beznamiętnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mącący Nałóg

**Author's Note:**

> Jakoś tak wyszło, że sama coś skleciłam zamiast tylko tłumaczyć. Nie wiem do końca czy jestem z tego tekstu zadowolona, nie mogłam sobie znaleźć bety, więc wszystko zrobiłam sama.  
> Bardzo prosiłabym o komentarze i konstruktywną krytykę, jak powiecie, żebym więcej nic nie pisała to też będzie konstruktywne ;)  
> To chyba tyle, nie krzyczcie za bardzo...

_Teraz:_

\- John, chce mi się - ogłasza Sherlock wchodząc do pokoju.

Doktor odkłada czytaną gazetę i rzuca mu badawcze spojrzenie.

\- Nie – odpowiada beznamiętnie.

\- Ale John...

\- Nie, Sherlock. Nie po to odstawiłeś kokainę, żeby teraz szprycować się innymi prochami. Nie pozwolę ci na to.

Detektyw opada obok niego na kanapę, pociąga kolana pod brodę i chowa twarz w dłoniach. W tamtej chwili wydaje się taki kruchy i słaby. John może z miejsca stwierdzić, że nie spał przynajmniej dwie noce i oczywiście nic nie jadł.

\- John, ja już dłużej nie mogę...

Wzdycha i niepewne kładzie rękę na jego plecach, gładząc je lekko. Chce go pocieszyć, zapewnić jakoś, że wciąż jest przy nim i zawsze będzie, bez względu na to co wymyśli czy powie.

\- Jeśli dam ci prochy, a Lestrade zadzwoni ze sprawą, wylecisz do niego nawet się nie zastanawiając. A ja nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś ot tak biegał sobie po mieście nafaszerowany psychotropami. Jakby to się wydało - a wydałoby się na pewno - najprawdopodobniej poszedłbym siedzieć, a ty wylądowałbyś w pokoju bez klamek. Po prostu powiedz mi Sherlock czy warto tak ryzykować dla kilku tabletek?

Cisza.

John nadal machinalnie gładzi jego plecy i próbuje zdecydować czy ten gest ma uspokoić jego czy Sherlocka.

\- A jakbym oddał ci telefon? - pyta cicho - wtedy nie dowiedziałbym się o sprawie i...

\- Oj proszę cię... tu nie chodzi o te cholerne sprawy tylko twoje życie! Pamiętasz jak było ostatni razem? Ledwo cię odratowałem, nie wspominając już o tym jak ciężko było przekonać Mycrofta, że ubezwłasnowolnienie cię nie jest żadnym wyjściem. I co z tego mam? Sam się po uszy wpakowałem z pilnowanie cię, a teraz ty będąc czystym od kilku miesięcy siedzisz obok mnie i żebrzesz o prochy. Miałbyś chociaż odrobinę przyzwoitości...

\- John... John to jest straszne - zaciska powieki i targa rękami włosy. Jego głos brzmi okropnie, zachrypnięty i załamany, jakby za chwilę miał się rozpłakać - Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jakie to ciężkie. Słyszę każdy szelest, który zaraz zmienia się w krzyk. Setka głosów krzyczy. Ja... nawet nie potrafię dobrze do ciebie dotrzeć.

Spogląda na niego swoimi wielkimi oczami. Skanuje, a John pozwala mu na to. Chce mu pomóc, boże zrobi wszystko, żeby już tylko przestał wyglądać jak wrak człowieka, żeby znowu zaczął biegać i w euforii wyrzucać z siebie potoki zdań. Zniesie każdą jego depresje, każdą nudę, tylko niech pozbiera się jeszcze ten jeden ostatni raz.  
W końcu detektyw najwyraźniej się nim nudzi, gdyż na nowo chowa twarz w dłoniach. Jego ciało przeszywa dreszcz, nerwowo kołysze się w przód i w tył.

\- Sherlock? - próbuje niepewne, chce słyszeć jak do niego mówi. Niech skupi się na jednym, na nim. Reszta nie jest ważna.

\- Hm?

\- Teraz na chwilę wyjdę - mówi spokojnie, a oczy detektywa otwierają się w przerażeniu. - Spokojnie, nie martw się - posyła mu słaby uśmiech, chociaż żołądek sam podjeżdża mu z niepokoju do gardła. - Piętnaście minut, nie więcej. Przyniosę ci te cholerne prochy, dobra? Posiedzę z tobą dopóki nie zaczną działać, a potem gdzieś pójdziemy. Może do Regent's? Zajmiesz się czymś, albo opowiesz mi fascynującą historię na temat tego z kim sypia ekspedientka ze Speedy's, a potem zjemy coś u Angelo, może być?

\- Jeśli by wciąć to ostatnie byłoby idealnie – mruczy.

Westchnął głęboko, jak geniusz może być za razem takim idiotą?

\- Masz się nie zabić kiedy mnie nie będzie. Wrócę jak najszybciej - rzuca i nie tyle wybiega co wyfruwa z mieszkania. Sherlock miewa takie epizody średnio raz w tygodniu i właśnie dlatego nie trzyma psychotropów w mieszkaniu. Jednak powinien znaleźć jakąś skrytkę na nagłe przypadki takie jak ten, kiedy jego przyjaciel cały się trzęsie nie mogąc nic na to poradzić.

Jeszcze tylko chwile, wytrzymaj!

***

_Pół roku wcześniej:_

Wreszcie wiosna! Niech cieszą się wszyscy, którzy nie pracują w przychodni i nie muszą użerać się z chorymi na „wiosenne przeziębienie”. John opuścił przychodnie prawie godzinę, po tym jak teoretycznie powinien zakończyć pracę, ponieważ jakoś głupio mu było powiedzieć trzem czekającym tam wieki babcią, że mają spadać, bo doktorek idzie do domku. Dlatego też stanął pod drzwiami 221B, kiedy na dworze było już prawie ciemno. A może to były tylko mroczki przed jego oczami? Wtedy nie był w stanie określić. A potem nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać.

\- Sherlock! - krzyknął odwieszając swoją kurtkę.

Zero reakcji.

Rzeczywiści, kto by się tego spodziewał... Ciekawe czy w ogóle był w domu, w końcu cały dzień jego telefon podejrzanie milczał. Wszedł na górę, marząc jedynie o gorącej herbacie. Otworzył szafkę wyjmując swój ulubione kubek i wstawiając wodę. Wtedy w oczy rzuciła mu się leżąca na blacie strzykawka. Zmarszczył brwi. Oczywiście, że Sherlock nadal robi swoje eksperymenty nawet nie racząc go poinformować, że ludzka głowa spoczywa w ich lodówce, ale nigdy nie zostawiał porozrzucanej igły.  
Zaniepokojony, wyjął telefon i wykręcił jego numer, chcąc się dowiedzieć, co się właściwie do diabła dzieje.

Usłyszał sygnał, a następnie ciche dzwonienie dochodzące z pokoju jego przyjaciela. Coraz bardziej zirytowany wpadł tam otwierając z hukiem drzwi.

Zamarł.

Nie mógł się nawet o milimetr ruszyć. Wezbrała się w nim czysta panika. Chciał krzyczeć, modlić się do boga, wszystko naraz.

Sherlock leżał na plecach częściowo spadając z łóżka. Jego klatka piersiowa prawie niezauważalnie unosiła się i opadała. Miał wypieki na twarzy i nieruchome spojrzenie wbite w sufit. Jego rękaw został podwinięty, a po przedramieniu ciekła cienka strużka krwi. W drugiej ręce trzymał strzykawkę. Dokładnie taką samą jak ta, która była w kuchni.

Mózg Johna się wyłączył. Jedyne co potrafił przetworzyć to to, że Sherlock natychmiast potrzebuje lekarza, bo inaczej umrze.

Ostatnie słowo otrzeźwiło go wymierzając mentalny policzek i przypominając mu, że to on do jasnej cholery jest lekarzem i powinien w tej chwili zebrać się w sobie i mu pomóc.

\- Sherlock! - krzyknął dopadając do łóżka. Detektyw nawet nie drgnął, co oczywiście można było przewidzieć.

Odchylił jego głowę w tył udrażniając drogi oddechowe. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że ma najbardziej rozszerzone źrenice jakie kiedykolwiek wiedział. Pochylił się nad nim słuchając jego cichego oddechu. Ciężki i świszczący. Co dalej, co dalej? Dotknął jego czoła. Gorące jak jasna cholera, spokojnie udałoby się na nim zrobić jajko sadzone. Zjechał dłońmi po całym jego ciele podwijając jego drugi rękaw, szukając innych cięć lub zadrapań. Nic, jedynie udało mu się odkryć, że większość jego mięśni podejrzanie drży. Pozostaje tylko pytanie co ten debil sobie wstrzyknął. I w jakiej ilości.

Cokolwiek to jest raczej nie odessie mu tego z żył. Najpierw gorączka, przecież jak ugotuje sobie ten sławetny mózg to będzie mógł z miejsca popełnić samobójstwo. Poszedł do kuchni, zmoczył pierwszą lepszą szmatkę w lodowatej wodzie i położył ją Sherlockowi na czole. Detektyw trząsł się jak w febrze, przydałoby mu się coś na rozluźnienie mięśni, po tym będzie mu nawet łatwiej oddychać. Podreptał do swojego pokoju i wygrzebał z apteczki resztki diazepamu, którego sam nie wybrał cierpiąc na bezsenność po powrocie z Afganistanu.

Kiedy wrócił do pokoju Sherlock wydawał się już odrobinę kontaktować. Biegał rozgorączkowanym spojrzeniem po całym pokoju, a kiedy zobaczył Johna podchodzącego do niego zaczął szybko oddychać i bezgłośnie krzyczeć.

\- Cii... Sherlock, w porządku – spróbował go jakoś uspokoić, zanim zamęczy się próbując go na siłę od siebie odpędzić. - Nie poznajesz mnie? To ja, John. Nie bój się.

Zmusił mięśnie swojej twarzy, żeby ułożyły się w coś przypominające uśmiech. Detektyw odrobinę zrelaksował się i zaczął oddychać spokojniej. John odgarnął mu z czoła niesforne kosmki. Wypuścił westchnienie ulgi gdy Sherlock zamiast odsunąć się od jego dotyku, przylgnął do niego jak do ostatniej deski ratunku.

\- W co ty się znowu wpakowałeś? - Zapytał właściwie sam siebie. - Dam ci wody. Musisz wziąć dla mnie jedną tabletkę, dasz sobie radę, prawda?

Delikatnie podniósł jego głowę po góry i wsunął mu między wargi pigułkę. Przełknął z trudem popijając kilkoma łyczkami wody.

\- Śpij bałwanie – powiedział czule dotykając jego policzka. Tak mało brakowało. On nie może umrzeć. Nie tak nagle, nie w prost na jego oczach...

\- John... - wychrypiał Sherlock.

\- Cii... Nic nie mów. Porozmawiamy jutro, teraz śpij – uśmiechnął się do niego z ulgą, nie będąc do końca pewnym co właściwie robi pochylił się i musnął ustami jego czoło. Był tak zmęczony, uświadomił to sobie dopiero teraz, kiedy w końcu opuściły go emocje. Nie wiele myśląc zwinął się w kłębek na fotelu obok niego i dla pewności położył rękę na jego dłoni, żeby nikt nie mógł mu go zabrać, kiedy będzie spał.

  
***

Obudziły go promienie słońca padające mu na twarz. Musiał być wczoraj tak zmęczony, że nie zasłonił nawet zasłon. Czuje ciepło na swojej ręce, próbuje się poruszyć, ale całe ciało przeszywa kujący ból. W końcu decyduje się otworzyć oczy. Układ okresowy na ścianie, wszędzie porozwalane książki i papiery. Pokój Sherlocka. Detektyw leży rozciągnięty na łóżku i mruga powoli próbując skupić na nim wzrok.

John zrywa się na równe nogi i pochyla nad przyjacielem. Sprawdza źrenice, częstotliwość oddechu, po czym wypuszcza wstrzymywane z nerwów powietrze.

\- Jesteś takim idiotą! - krzyczy sfrustrowany opadając obok niego na posłanie. - Możesz mi powiedzieć co ty sobie w ogóle myślałeś? Mam lekarza w domu, jaka wspaniała okoliczność, żeby eksperymentować na samym sobie. John przecież i tak zaraz stanie na baczność i uratuje mi dupę! Nie, siedź cicho jeszcze nie skończyłem. Uważasz się za pępek świata, czy mógłbyś przynajmniej raz na jakiś czas pomyśleć o mnie?! O mnie i o tym jak się będę czuł kiedy znajdę cię martwego we własnym domu? Nie, nie mogłeś, przecież to oznaczałoby jakikolwiek _sentyment_ , a w mózgu Sherlocka Holmesa nie ma miejsca na żadne przejawy uczuć!

Detektyw spuścił wzrok i podniósł rękę do swojej twarzy. Nadal lekko drgała, ale John postanowił nie dawać mu już więcej diazepamu, ani nic innego. Niech odpokutuje, albo przynajmniej powie co do jasnej cholery sobie wstrzyknął.

\- Co to było? - pyta, kiedy już się opanowuje. Detektyw nadal milczy. - Nie zgrywaj głupka, Sherlock. Co to było i ile tego wziąłeś?

Sherlock bierze głęboki oddech i otwiera usta, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć drzwi do mieszkania otwierają się z hukiem i do pokoju wpada Mycroft Holmes.

\- Czyś ty do reszty już oszalał?! - pyta rozwścieczony mierząc Sherlocka groźnym spojrzeniem. - Moi ludzi są wyjątkowo skrupulatni jednak mają zapłon wolniejszy od żółwia, dlatego dowiedziałem się dopiero teraz, że mój kochany młodszy braciszek, ostatnio znowu zabawia się z kokainą. Czyż to nie wspaniale?

John wstrzymał oddech. Kokaina. Podwyższona temperatura, drżenie mięśni, słaby oddech, szerokie źrenice, oczywiście, że to kokaina i niech bogu będą dzięki, że miał pod ręką akurat diazepam. Potem jakby w zwolnionym tempie dotarła do niego jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą powiedział Mycroft.

_Mój kochany młodszy braciszek, ostatnio znowu zabawia się z kokainą._

Nie. To nie tak, on na pewno nie jest ćpunem, nie może brać. Przecież wtedy nie mógłby być tak inteligentny...

_Znowu zabawia się z kokainą._

Jak to możliwe?

\- Ostrzegałem cię, Sherlock. Ostrzegałem cię wielokrotnie, że jeżeli jeszcze raz wstrzyknie sobie choćby jedną setną grama zostaniesz ubezwłasnowolniony – Mycroft wpatrywał się w leżącego detektywa, nie pozwalając mu dojść do słowa – I stało się. Zabieram cię stąd dzisiaj po południu, więc radzę ci szybko dość do siebie.

Nie... Każdy tylko nie Sherlock. Możesz gnębić cały nasz kraj, dlaczego wybrałeś akurat jego?

\- Nie! - krzyknął zanim zdążył cokolwiek pomyśleć. Z resztą nie było nawet nad czym się zastanawiać, to był Sherlock, jego genialny Sherlock, dzięki któremu ma siłę wstawać z łóżka i dalej iść przez życie. Ćpun czy nie to jego przyjaciel, a przyjaciele sobie pomagają, prawda?

Mycroft rzucił mu zdumione spojrzenie.

\- Nie? - zapytał ironicznie. - A jaki masz inny pomysł na to, żeby się nim zająć na tyle, żeby nie zaćpał się na śmierć? Wczoraj dał ci popis swoich umiejętności. Tak będzie praktycznie codziennie, aż w końcu stanie mu serce, albo się zwyczajnie udusi.

\- Jestem lekarzem – powiedział zdeterminowany, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę. - Pomogę mu.

\- Nie jesteś psychiatrą, nie dasz sobie rady – głos Mycroft'a był niewyobrażalnie znudzony i jakby rozgoryczony. John zbyt dużo czasu spędził z Sherlockiem, żeby nie nauczyć się nawet odrobinę jego sztuki dedukcji. Holmes wcześniej na pewno sam próbował zająć się młodszym bratem, niestety nie udało mu się go wyprowadzić z nałogu.

\- Poradzę sobie – Mycroft sceptycznie spojrzał na tego niskiego mężczyznę – Tobie nie miało się to prawa udać, Sherlock wstrzyknąłby sobie działkę za wszelką cenę, jeśli tylko miałoby się to stać na twojej warcie, ale ja sobie poradzę.

Jego oczy zwężyły się niebezpiecznie, a John w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed przyjęciem pozycji obronnej. Potem na usta Myofta wpłynął kpiący uśmieszek.

\- Zawsze wybiorę to co będzie najlepsze dla mojego brata. Masz tydzień doktorze, mam nadzieję, że uda ci się sprawić, że przez ten cały czas będzie czysty jak łza, inaczej zabieram go ze sobą.

John tylko skinął głową i podążył spojrzeniem za odchodzącym Mycroftem.

Tak oto zaczął się najgorszy tydzień w jego życiu.

***

\- Masz zjeść - powiedział bezbarwnie, stawiając przed Sherlockiem talerzyk z kanapka.

\- John...

\- Najpierw zjesz, a potem zbierzemy twoje wszystkie „rezerwowe prochy” i spuścimy w kiblu, rozumiesz? W tym domu nie zostanie nawet jeden pieprzony gram tej cholernej kokainy - usiadł obok niego, przymknął oczy i wziął oczyszczający wdech. Nakarmić go i nawodnić to raz. Wywalić całą resztę narkotyków to dwa. Ale przeżyć tydzień z szajbniętym gościem, który dodatkowo cierpi na syndrom odstawienia może być już ponad jego możliwości.

Dzielnie zacisnął zęby i starał się nie pokazywać jak bardzo czuje się zraniony. Jak mógł mu to zrobić? Miał problem, każdy czasem jakieś ma, ale przecież nie jest sam. Czemu do niego nie przyszedł? Nie spróbował chociaż porozmawiać, nie dał żadnego sygnału. A przecież on tu cały czas był, gotowy na to, żeby biec za nim z bronią z ręku, gotowy by strzelić do człowieka, ratować jego życie. Co jeszcze musi zrobić, żeby on w końcu mu zaufał?

\- To było sprytne, John - detektyw posłał mu zadowolony uśmiech, na co tamten tylko zmarszczył brwi - Mycroft. Do tej pory uważał cie za ślepepca, a ty przecież jesteś moim blogerem. Nie możesz być...

\- To dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?! - wybuchnął. - Dlaczego zamiast mnie wybrałeś kokainę. Co chciałeś przez to osiągnąć?

Sherlock skrzywił się i z trudem przełknął ostatni kęs kanapki. Potem spuścił wzrok i nawet można było uwierzyć, że jest mu wstyd, gdyby nie fakt, że to uczucie jest zbyt ludzkie - czytaj niedostępne - dla Wielkiego Pana Detektywa.

\- Kokaina, pomagała mi się zdekoncentrować...

John parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

\- Jak mogłeś sobie pozwolić na takie marnowanie czasu?

\- Nic nie rozumiesz! - krzyknął nienaturalnie podwyższonym głosem. - Ciekawe jak ty byś sobie radził gdybyś słyszał i analizował każdy szelest. Gdybyś sam nie panował nad swoimi myślami. Ty potrafisz wyodrębnić to co chcesz słyszeć i zauważać, a ja nie! Przytłacza mnie cała otaczając nas rzeczywistość. To mój mózg pociągnie mnie na dno, nie kokaina.

John poczuł się jakby krew właśnie zamarzła mu w żyłach. On chce dalej ćpać. A jeśli weźmie chociaż gram...  
Wyciągnął rękę, chcą znowu dotknąć jego włosów, powiedzieć mu że jest przy nim, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie! - krzyknął i zwinął się w kłębek zakrywając głowę rękami. - Jesteś taki sam jak oni – przez chwilę trząsł się, a potem dodał jeszcze miękkim głosem - Nie podchodź John, nie chce cię stracić.

John usłyszał jak detektyw cicho pociąga nosem. Posłusznie odsunął się od niego. Zawsze robił to czego od niego chciał, od kiedy pierwszy raz się spotykali ślepo za nim podążał. Nie winił go za zmiany nastroju, wiedział co się dzieje z ludźmi na głodzie. Depresja, senność na zmianę ze wzmożoną aktywnością, ciągłe zmęczenie... Jednak nawet przez chwile nie śmiał myśleć, że będzie, _aż tak_ źle.

  
***

  
\- Sherlock! Sherlock, natychmiast wyjdź z łazienki! - detektyw siedział tam już dobre półtorej godziny i chyba dalej nie zamierzał wychodzić. Równie dobrze mógł już nie żyć. Świetnie. Nie ma to jak przegrać już po pierwszym dniu walki. Gratulacje, John. - Daję ci jeszcze pięć sekund inaczej wyrażam drzwi.

Tik tok, tik tok.

\- Mam cię dość pojebie! - wrzasnął szykując się do natarcia. W ostatniej chwili detektyw wreszcie raczył objawić w progu, cały ociekający wodą z wyjątkowo niezadowolona miną. John miał gdzieś jego dąsy, chwycił go za przeguby szukając nowych nakłuć.

\- Oddałem ci wszystko, John - powiedział spokojnym i zarazem bardzo poważnym głosem - Postanowiłem, że mimo wszystko chciałbym tu z... zostać

Uśmiechnął się do niego i wypuścił z ulgą powietrze. W głębi serca wierzył, że tak naprawdę Sherlock chciał powiedzieć, że chce zostać, ale razem z nim.

  
***

\- Nie wytrzymam już! - wrzasnął miotając się po salonie. Przez ostatnie dziesięć minut Sherlock zdążył rozbić lampę, porozrzucać poduszki i potłuc kubek.

\- Uspokój się. To zaraz mnie. Będzie dobrze, Sherlock obiecuje ci - powtarzał mu wciąż to samo od kilku dni. Nie wiedział czy dadzą radę to przetrwać. Niby pierwsza dobra jest najgorsza, ale dla niego nie było prawie żadnej różnicy, między dzisiaj, a wczoraj. John sam czuł się jak w transie. Po dwunastu godzinach przestał już nawet przeliczać straty. Rozbite lustro, dziura w materacu, jak tak dalej pójdzie to nie wypłaci się do usranej śmierci.

\- Zagraj mi coś - rzucił bezmyślnie. Sherlock uwielbiał grać, skrzypce zawsze mu pomagały i oczywiście był nieocenionym wirtuozem.

Pokiwał głową. John nie był do końca pewien czy detektyw w ogóle zrozumiał czego od niego oczekuje, ale jednak grzecznie podreptał do futerału na skrzypce i wyjął z nich instrument. Wydawało się, że zaczyna się uspokajać. Jego palce błądziły po gryfie, a smyczek wydawał bajecznie dźwięki,wtedy można było pomyśleć, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Ale nie było.

Sherlock urwał koncert w pół dźwięku i z całą siłą jaką posiadał w rękach posłał skrzypce na podłogę. Gryf oderwał się od pudła rezonansowego i wisiał teraz bezwładnie przytrzymywany tylko przez jeszcze nie wyrwane struny.

Sherlock wpatrywał się w to pustym wzrokiem, po czym opadł na kanapę i schował twarz w dłoniach. John niepewnie podszedł do niego i zaczął masować jego spięte mięśnie na karku. Nucił pod nosem cichą melodię badając dłońmi ciało detektywa. Ciepłe uczucie rozlało się w jego piersi, kiedy poczuł jak Sherlock odpręża się pod jego dotykiem i zaczyna oddychając głębiej i spokojnej.

Wszystko będzie dobrze.

  
***

  
Jeszcze tylko dwa dni, poradzi sobie, prawda? John nie mógł już się doczekać końca tygodnia. Czekał na Mycrofta, który powie, że miał rację i zostawi Sherlocka pod jego opieka. A potem znowu zaczną chodzić na sprawy i wszystko będzie jak dawnej.

\- Śpij już, Sherlock - powiedział John przebiegając się i wstając z fotela. - Słyszysz? Zostaw w końcu tego laptopa, do rana nikt tych spraw i tak nie rozwiąże.

Detektyw, w końcu zamknął laptop i odłożył go na biurko. Podszedł do łóżka z pewną niechęcią i jakby rezerwą.

\- John ja... - zaczął niepewnie, a lekarz był przy nim w kilku krokach lustrując go badawczym spojrzeniem - To wszystko przez to, że nie biorę, zaczęły występować u mnie pewne... stan lękowe. Coś takiego jak u ciebie, kiedy wróciłeś z Afganistanu. Nie zostawiaj mnie samego, w ciemnym pokoju - powiedział cicho – Proszę... - dodał szeptem.

John westchnął i uśmiechnął się do niego czule. Potrzebował go. Wciąż nie przestawał się uśmiechać, kiedy dostawał sobie fotel do jego łóżka. Sherlock popatrzył sceptycznie na mebel, a potem na swojego przyjaciela. John zmarszczył brwi, a potem jego rysy złagodniały, kiedy uświadomił sobie o co dokładnie prosił go detektyw.

Odrzucił na bok sweter i wślizgnął się obok niego na łóżko. Chociaż przez chwilę przestał grać zatwardziałego hetero, moszcząc sobie miejsce obok swojego przyjaciela. Łóżko było niesamowicie miękkie i wygodne, a dookoła unosił się przyjemny zapach Sherlocka. Nie wiedział jak on może mieć problemy ze snem w takim raju.

\- Dobranoc - szepnął obracając się do niego plecami. Uznał, że ta pozycja będzie wystarczająco bezpieczna i nic nie sugerująca. Po prostu tam będzie reszta jak zawsze...  
Sherlock jednak najwyraźniej nie miał w planach spać tej nocy. Mimo, że John był cały czas obok niego, nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca. Rzucał się z boku na bok, kilka razy nawet go kopnął. Ciekawiło go któremu z nich najpierw puszczą nerwy.

W końcu zaległ na plecach sapiąc zirytowany. John nie miał ochoty narażać swojego ciała na kolejne siniaki, więc odwrócił się w jego stronę i przełożył rękę przez jego pierś i splątał razem ich nogi.

Sherlock zamarł, a John dziękował bogu za ciemność w pokoju, która schowała jego rumieńce. Zaległa między nimi bardzo niezręczne i nienaturalna cisza, podczas której John modlił się tylko, żeby nikt go teraz nie zobaczył, ani żeby Sherlock nie zaczął się z niego śmiać. Detektyw niepewnie podniósł rękę – jego mięśnie nadal od czasu do czasu drżały – i położył ją na ramieniu Johna niepewnie go obejmując.

Serce Johna jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyło, zrobiło mu się dziwnie duszno. Dlaczego tak się dzieje, przecież on nie jest gejem, nigdy nie pociągali go faceci.

Ale to jest Sherlock.

Niech sobie to nawet będzie i Leonardo DiCaprio, a on nadal nie będzie gejem.

Ale to jest _jego_ Sherlock. Jego detektyw, jego życie, jego nadzieja.

Westchnął zadowolony, a chwilę późnej poczuł jak policzek detektywa dotyka jego głowy.

Pieprzyć zasady, przecież to Sherlock...

***

_Teraz:_

Nie może uwierzyć, że nawet jego własny mózg buntuje się przeciwko, podsyłając mu obrazy Sherlocka po przedawkowaniu kokainy. Nie mógłby sobie zamiast tego przypomnieć Mycrofta, który gratuluje mu wytrwania z Sherlockiem na głodzie i mówi, że jest mu naprawdę wdzięczny i czuje się szczęśliwy, że jego brat trafił na właśnie takiego człowieka?  
Nie wspominając już o tym, że za chwilę zejdzie na zawał. Zbyt dawno nie biegał i za bardzo się martwi. Durny Sherlock. Kiedy tylko przypomina sobie te nieruchome oczy...

Szybciej, szybciej!

\- Sherlock! - krzyczy wbiegając do mieszkania pod 221B.

Cisza.

Czuje elektrody przeszywające całe jego ciało. W kilku krokach jest na górze szukając wzrokiem przyjaciela.  
Sherlock leży zwinięty w kłębek w fotelu Johna przyciskając twarz do jednego z jego swetrów. Oddycha z ulgą. Klęka naprzeciw niego i odgarnia mu włosy wpadające do oczu.

\- Jak się czujesz? - pyta miękko. Detektyw milczy i tylko obsuwa się z fotela i wszczepia palce w jego ramiona. John obejmuje go delikatnie. Przypomina sobie tę noc, która spędzili wtuleni w siebie. Ciepło ciała Sherlocka, oddech muskający jego włosy.

\- Mam twoje prochy - mówi niepewnie. Nie wie czemu ta cała bliskość wraca w takich momentach. Dotykają się tylko wtedy gdy jest to w pewnym sensie konieczne. Nie liczy oczywiście przypadkowych zderzeń czy muśnięć. Sherlock śpiący z nim, Sherlock dotykający go...  
John czuje przypływ czułości do tego nieporadnego mężczyzny. Przygarnia detektywa bliżej do siebie, zawsze chciał go bliżej, chciał do tylko dla siebie. To nic złego, jeśli Sherlock go użyje, żeby poczuć się lepiej. Sam najchętniej oddały mu wszystko, jeśli tylko nie musiałby go więcej oglądać takim stanie.

Unosi rękę i zaczyna gładzić jego potargane włosy. Jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, musiałby przyznać jak bardzo je uwielbia. Muska ustami czubek jego głowy. Ma gdzieś, że przekracza granice. Sherlock pewnie i tak nie ma pojęcia gdzie się one znajdują. Jego włosy są takie miękkie, mógłby dotykać ich już bez przerwy.  
Sherlock powoli odsuwa się od niego i jakby otrzepuje. John stara się wymówić sobie, że zupełnie nie obchodzi go to jak zachowuje się detektyw.

\- Mogę? - pyta wyciągając w jego stronę rękę.

\- Co? - pyta zdekoncentrowany, czego on znowu chce? Po chwili reflektuje się - Tak, oczywiście - podaje mu listek (o ironio) diazepamu i jak zahipnotyzowany wypatruje się w jego poruszające się jabłko Adama, gdy przełyka pigułki.  
Sherlock wzdycha z ulgą zaraz połknięciu tabletek, a John jest pewien, że nawet na jego wielki mózg jest w stanie zadziałać efekt placebo.

\- Zagrasz mi coś?

***

_Dwa miesiące wcześniej:_

Dni mijają im znowu szybko i przyjemnie. Noce pościgi, skakanie po dachach, strzelaniny, znajoma rutyna. O ile oczywiście igranie ze śmiercią można nazwać rutyną. Nie wracają do tematu kokainy, jedynym dowodem na to, że tamten tydzień w ogóle miał miejsce jest pojawiający się od czasu do czasu w 221B Mycroft, który bada krew Sherlocka.

Jednak Johnowi brakuje jeszcze jednej rzeczy. Skrzypce. Od tamtego wieczoru, kiedy zostały zniszczone, w domu panowała nienaturalna cisza. John czuł się winny zniszczenia jego ukochanego instrumentu. Fakt, że właściwie nie miał z tym nic wspólnego sytuacji nie poprawiał. Poprosił go o koncert, a detektyw w amoku zniszczył skrzypce. Jego wina. Sherlock zachował jeszcze resztki przyzwoitości i mu nie powie tego w twarz, ale znając życie będzie bardzo skrupulatnie skrywał urazę tylko po to, żeby wbić mu szpile w odpowiednim momencie.

Westchnął.

Nie, Sherlock taki nie jest. Nie mniej jednak, na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że cierpi nie mogąc żępolić na skrzypcach w środku nocy, co de facto było jego winą. Cóż... John zepsuł, John naprawi. Oczywiście nie skrzypce, skoro Sherlock do tej pory sam tego nie zrobił, znaczy, że zrobić się tego nie da wcale.

Sfrustrowany potarł twarz rękami. Nie mógł pozbyć się prześladującego go poczucia winy. Popchnięty nagłym impulsem postanowił sam odkupić Sherlockowi skrzypce. Miał jakieś oszczędności i nie zapowiadało się, że będzie ich potrzebować w najbliższym czasie. Dobrze. Teraz pozostawała tylko kwestia samego instrumentu. Wszystko byłoby pięknie, gdyby nie to, że nie miał o skrzypcach bladego pojęcia.

Do tego dochodziła jeszcze sprawa ukrycia tego przed Sherlockiem, dlatego udał zmęczonego i podreptał wcześniej do swojego pokoju. Detektyw nie zwrócił nawet na to uwagi pochłonięty jakimś eksperymentem. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż wyczyści po sobie kuchnię... Zabarykadował się w swoim pokoju i rozłożył laptop na kolanach. Czas rozpocząć wielkie poszukiwania.

***

Tydzień. Właściwie to osiem dni, zajęło mu znalezienie instrumentu. Oczywiście najpierw dwie noce przekopywał internet w poszukiwaniu jakiś informacji, z czego w głowie zostało mu tylko to, że najlepsze skrzypce powinny być stare i włoskie.

Umówił się ze sprzedawcą koło salonu muzycznego na Denmark Street - małe prawdopodobieństwo, spotkania z Sherlockiem, a w razie gdyby jednak okazał się to niewypał szybko wróciłby do domu. Zastanawiał się czy dobrze robi kupując skrzypce przez ebay'a, ale oferta wydawała się poważna, a sprzedający wywarł na nim dobre wrażenie.  
Nie wiedział czemu znalazł się tam dobre pół godziny przed czasem. Po prostu chciał wypaść jak najlepiej, wszystko miało wyjść wspaniale, w końcu to dla Sherlocka.

Jego Sherlocka.

Ciepło i uścisk w piersi. Tak zdefiniowałby uczucia, które budził w nim detektyw. Oczywiście jeśli zignorujemy wieczna irytację. Dlaczego nikt nie widział tego jaki jest uroczy, kiedy kręci się po domu ubrany jedyne w szlafrok, a potem siada na fotelu podciągając kolana pod brodę? Dlaczego nikt nie widział jego pasji, kiedy rozwiązuje jakaś zagadkę, nie zwrócił uwagi na te świecące oczy? John myślał, że musiałby się sklonować, żeby być w stanie pochwalić każdą rzecz, która mu się w nim podoba, a nawet wtedy mogłoby mu zabraknąć słów. On jest po prostu _za_ dobry.  
W końcu przychodzi sprzedawca. Skrzypek - oceniając po jego nienagannym wyglądzie i wyprostowanej sylwetce. John płaci mu i odbiera instrument. Wewnątrz cały gotuje się z radości, chociaż oczywiście stara się zachować kamienna twarz. Musi załatwić jeszcze jedna rzecz i już wraca do domu. Do Sherlocka.

Nie może uwierzyć, że myślał o nim prawie cały dzień. Że ekscytuje się kupieniem mu prezentu nastolatka. Nie jest pewien co czuje, co chce czuć. Według niego miłość platoniczna była tylko sprytnym unikaniem poważniejszej odpowiedzialności. Ale jak ma nazwać supeł, który z każdym krokiem zbliżającym go do detektywa mocniej zaciska się w jego żołądku?  
Sherlock siedzi w swoim fotelu ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i wydaję się nad czymś poważnie myśleć.

\- John! - poderwał się gdy tylko go zobaczył. - Właśnie się zastanawiałem gdzie jesteś. Nie mówiłeś, że wychodzisz, to dość nietypowe dla ciebie... Nie wiedziałem gdzie leży mój telefon.

\- Jest w twoim płaszczu - powiedział automatycznie - A ja... byłem...

Odkaszlnął zdenerwowany tym, że nie potrafi się wysłowić.

\- To dla ciebie - wyciągnął przed siebie futerał i podziwiał wyraz zaskoczenia malującego się na twarzy Sherlocka.

Detektyw delikatnie wyjmuje skrzypce, obraca je na wszystkie strony lustrując dokładnym spojrzeniem. Johnowi wydawało się, że jego nogi zrobione są z waty, tak bardzo nie chciał się przed nim ośmieszyć. W końcu detektyw decyduje się odezwać:

\- Kupiłeś mi skrzypce - powiedział niepewnie, a John tylko niezauważalnie pokiwał głową. - Włoskie, mają prawie wiek i z tego co widzę miały już siedmiu... nie, dziewięciu właścicieli, z czego dwojgu służyły przez połowę życia. Ich ostatni właściciel był alkoholikiem, dlatego ci je sprzedał, nie były zbyt drogie, prawda? Techniczne są fatalne, niedawno wymieniane struny, zdecydowanie zbyt twarde, lekko zniszczone kołki - będą się często rozstrajać. Poza tym wydaje mi się, że nie powinieneś ich grawerować, John...

Rzuca mu karcące spojrzenie, ale widać, że się nie złości. Jest szczęśliwy. John odetchnął z ulgą, i patrzył jak przesuwa palcem po brzegu skrzypiec obrysowując palcem literki. John chciał, żeby te skrzypce były dla niego czymś wyjątkowym, ale też żeby zawsze kojarzyły mu się z nim. Dlatego wpadł na pomysł wygrawerowania na nich inicjałów detektywa, choć wiedział, że w ten sposób znaczne obniży wartość instrumentu, ale nie dbał o to. Jego radość była warta każdej ceny.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się delikatnie i z pokiwał głową z zamyślony.

\- Nie mam pojęcia czym się kierowałeś kupując mi te skrzypce, nie potrafię nawet stwierdzić _dlaczego_ to zrobiłeś, dla ciebie pewnie kosztowały majątek. Och, John naprawdę, nigdy cię nie pojmę.

Uśmiechnął się szerzej, a potem przesunął smyczkiem po strunach. Po pokoju poniósł się czysty dźwięk, a John pomyślał, że za chwilę z radości pęknie mu serce. Detektyw tulił do siebie skrzypce niczym ulubioną zabawkę i głaskał delikatne struny wydając ciche dźwięki.

\- Są idealne - szepnął.

John nie był w stanie wykrztusić nawet słowa. Słyszał tylko to, takie szczere, takie szczęśliwe.

_Są idealne._

Krew dudniła mu w uszach, a serce było blisko eksplozji.

_Są idealnie._

Niech patrzy teraz na niego tymi swoim oczami, niech patrzy jak na idiotę, ale żeby tylko to robił, niech robi to jak najdłużej. Przecież to on jest jego bloggerem, jego lekarzem, prawda? Jest jego.

Sherlock...

_Kocham cię._

_***_

_Teraz:_

Sherlock gra fragment ze _Skrzypka na dachu_ i lekko kołysze się w rytm muzyki. Ma zamknięte oczy. John zawsze podziwiał jego umiejętności, potrafił dopracować do perfekcji utwór w miesiąc, podczas gdy inni uczyli się go zagrać przez lata. Był zawsze pewny siebie w tym co robił. Podchodzi do okna, a muzyka nadal rozbrzmiewa w pokoju. John czuje się jakby śnił. Odchyla głowę do tyłu mi przymyka oczy. Czuje się irracjonalnie dumny, że każdy ten dźwięk to po części także jego zasługa.

W końcu melodia cichnie, a Sherlock wzdycha głęboko.

\- Tak naprawdę nigdy ci nawet za to nie podziękowałem – mówi cicho.

John podrywa głowę do góry i napotyka spojrzenie Sherlocka. Chce mu powiedzieć, że nie musi mu za nic dziękować, że zrobił by to jeszcze raz, że zawsze będzie robić to co dla niego najlepsze, ale nie może zmusić się do wypowiedzenia nawet słowa. Detektyw jednak dalej mówi powoli do niego podchodząc.

\- Ani za to jak się mną zajmowałeś, ani za te wspaniałe skrzypce. Nie wiem nawet jak powinienem to zrobić. John jak się dziękuje? Ty zawsze robisz takie rzeczy, ja tylko stoję obok. Jestem dla ciebie ciężarem, mógłbyś osiągnąć co byś tylko chciał, gdybyś tak kurczowo się mnie nie trzymał. Co ty we mnie widzisz? - Sherlock opada obok na kanapę, a John ma wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi. Znowu jest tak blisko, znowu jest w stanie poczuć jego odurzający zapach. Ciągle mówi, a on wpatruje się w jego usta i stara się nie myśleć o tym jak mogłyby one smakować.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy dobrym sposobem na powiedzenie „dziękuje” będzie podarowanie ci tego...

Mówi i pochyla się nad nim delikatnie kładąc usta na jego wargach. Nie naciska, nie porusza się, po prostu tam jest, jakby czekał na to, aż Johnowi w końcu na nowo włączy się mózg. Nie trwa to długo, doktor instynktownie przyciąga go bliżej do siebie zatapiając się w jego ustach. Wsuwa język pomiędzy jego wargi i wplata palce w te wiecznie rozczochrane włosy. Myśli, że jeżeli dalej będą żyć razem, będzie czesał je codziennie rano tylko po to, żeby móc je potem własnoręcznie potargać. Chce go całować już zawsze, czuć obok siebie jego ciało, wdychać jego zapach. Detektyw pierwszy przerywa pocałunek. Odskakuje od niego jak oparzony i bierze drżący oddech. Krąży po pokoju powtarzając bezgłośnie _dlaczego_.

John czuje się jakby go z całej siły spoliczkowano.

\- Jak to się stało? Czy ty zupełnie nie myślałeś?!

Jasne, dobij leżącego.

\- Nie powinieneś. Jestem ćpunem, John! - krzyczy sfrustrowany.

To go odrobinę otrzeźwia,

\- Nieprawda. Nie bierzesz od...

Detektyw śmieje się, a John ma wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby był bliższy płaczu niż w tej chwili.

\- Tak? A co przed chwilą zrobiłem? - pyta zrezygnowany.

\- To się nie liczy, musiałeś, było źle... - protestuje. Nie bierze, on go pilnuje i nie pozwala mu.

\- Zawsze jest źle, John.

Zapada cisza. John jest w stanie słyszeć swój własny urywany oddech. Patrzy na Sherlocka, jest taki sam jak zawsze, piękny i pewny, ale coś się zmieniło. On sam się zmienił i nie może oczekiwać, że detektyw pozostanie taki sam.

Wreszcie Sherlock decyduje się odezwać.

\- Wyjeżdżam zanim Mycroft mnie zabierze. Nie mogę z tobą zostać, nie kiedy ty...

\- Kocham cię – mówi. Jedyna szansa, żeby mu to powiedzieć, jedyna, żeby przekonać do siebie. Ale on nie chce słuchać....

\- Nie mów tego. To nie prawda, nie możesz! Zranię cię. Odejdziesz, zostawisz mnie samego – znowu jest taki przerażony. Oddycha szybko i biega spojrzeniem po całym pokoju. Chce go dotknąć, ułożyć sobie jego głowę na ramieniu i delikatne przeczesywać jego włosy, szeptać mu jak bardzo go kocha, jak bardzo jest wspaniały...

\- Póki co to ty jesteś jednym, który chce mnie zostawiać – rzuca wściekły. Nie pozwoli teraz zrzucić całej winy na siebie, bo Wielki Pan Detektyw po prostu boi się odpowiedzialności. - Robisz to w kółko i w kółko i znowu, zupełnie o mnie nie myślisz, ani teraz, ani nigdy wcześniej. Jak możesz cokolwiek mi zarzucać, od kiedy tylko cię poznałem zawsze za tobą podążam, nigdy cię nie zostawiłem, musisz mi po prostu zaufać.

\- Nie chce, żebyś mnie znienawidził – szepcze załamującym się głosem.  
Nie może tego słuchać. Jest przy nim w kilku krokach i miażdży jego wargi w pocałunku. Detektyw chce go odepchnąć i z całej siły zaciska usta, ale w końcu się odpuszcza. John muska jego podniebienie i splata ich języki razem. Gładzi jego kark nie mogąc nacieszyć się tym, że może do dotykać. Sherlock przekrzywia głowę poddając mu się bez reszty.

Nie może uwierzyć, że po powrocie z wojny udało mu się trafić na właśnie takiego człowieka, który uratował go i z powrotem postawił na nogi. Nie może uwierzyć, że tak beznadziejnie się w nim zakochał.

Odrywają się od siebie dopiero wtedy gdy brakuje im już powierza. Sherlock ma zarumienione policzki, a po twarzy błąka mu się lekki uśmiech. Nie odsuwa się od niego, ani nie nie wypuszcza go z objęć. Pochyla się stykając ich czoła razem i stara się odzyskać stracony oddech. Patrzy na niego z tak wielką czcią i oddaniem, że John karci się mentalnie za nawrzeszczenie na niego. Jak to możliwe, że taki cud, żył przez cały czas tuż obok niego, a on dopiero teraz się o tym dowiedział? Wspina się na palce i składa czuły pocałunek na jego policzku. Zaskoczenie na twarzy Sherlocka miesza się ze szczęściem. Detektyw muska ustami jego ucho i szepcze:

\- Dałeś mi więcej niż mógłbym oczekiwać.

Nie potrzeba więcej słów by John się doszczętnie rozpadł.

***

_Jakiś czas później:_

Salon na 221B Baker Street jest najwspanialszym miejscem na ziemi. John krząta się po kuchni, a Sherlock siedzi przy laptopie pochłonięty jakąś sprawą. Wiele się między nimi nie zmieniło, sypiają razem i często się dotykają. John uwielbia aksamitną skórę Sherlocka, a detektyw oddałby wszystko za możliwość spędzenia dwudziestu czterech godzin będąc przyssanym do jego ust. Doktor często czuje spojrzenie detektywa na sobie, ale zupełnie nic z tym nie robi. Jedynie uśmiecha się do siebie, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że się między nimi ułożyło.

\- Skończyłeś? - pyta stawiając na stoliku ich kubki z herbatą. Teraz patrzy na niego inaczej, każdym spojrzeniem chce mu mówić, że go kocha, że jest dla niego najważniejszy, ponieważ nie może znaleźć słów, które dobrze oddadzą jego uczucia. Sherlock leniwie unosi wzrok z ponad monitora i potrząsa z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie – mówi trochę oskarżającym tonem.

\- Jak? - pyta marszcząc brwi. Czy on zawsze się musi o coś czepiać?

\- Jakbym był całym twoim światem.

Kolejna fala czułości rozlewa się w jego wnętrzu. Dopada do niego i go całuje z całą pasja jaką posiada. Ręką gładzi go po karku i delikatnie ssie jego dolna wargę. Chce go więcej, przecież jest wszystkim co ma.

Kiedy wreszcie odrywają się od siebie, spogląda mu w oczy i jest całkowicie pewien, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział w niczyim spojrzeniu tyle ciepła i miłości. Tyle oddania.

Muska kąciki jego ust. Czy to nie jest najwspanialsze zajęcie na ziemi?

\- John? - słyszy cichy głos tuż przy swoim uchu, uśmiecha się.

\- Tak?

Cisza.

Niech chociaż jeszcze raz powie jego imię, tak wspaniale brzmi w jego ustach, niech powie, że...

\- Kocham cię.

Świat się zatrzymał. Nic nie istniało oprócz ciała detektywa tuż obok jego własnego, oprócz cichego głosu i słabego oddechu, który czuł na swoim karku. Bał się drgnąć, żeby tylko nie zniszczyć tej pięknej chwili. Sherlock składał delikatne pocałunki na jego szyi pomagające mu się odprężyć. Wypuszcza drżący oddech.

\- Tylko mój - mówi oplatając ramionami jego ciało.

Nie ma ćpuna, ani wariata, jest tylko delikatny niczym szkło Sherlock, który topnieje pod jego dotykiem.

 _Pewnego dnia zakończę twój ból.  
Będę twoim narkotykiem, twoją nową kokainą.  
Zaspokoję cię w nocy.  
__A_ _kiedy to się skończy, ciągle będę cię tulić._ *

\- Kocham cię tak bardzo.

  
-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> * tekst piosenki The Hale Bop zespołu Mystery Jets. Oryginalnie:  
> One day I'm gonna end your pain  
> I'll be your drug, your new cocaine  
> I'll satisfy you through the night  
> And in when it's over I'll still hold you tight


End file.
